


【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路54

by YuHAiZHiCHENG



Category: ALL尤 尤长靖
Genre: M/M, all尤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHAiZHiCHENG/pseuds/YuHAiZHiCHENG
Summary: 预警：all尤文，主49和69!justin极度哥控,与尤兄弟设定。末日向!略血//腥!!!无道德与三观!内含异能觉醒和金手指，雷者勿入!





	【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路54

【第五十四章】

 这两个男人大概才四十多岁的样子,因为被关了很久,又不肯老实吃刀疤男他们喂的人肉,看起来又老又瘦,平白老了一二十岁似的。之前很可能受了什么刺激，神智有些不清楚,一提起秘密研究所就浑身发抖，大喊救命。

    亲卫给他俩一人注射了一支镇静剂，又安抚性的给了他们一些正常的食物，这两个人的情绪才渐渐平稳下来。

    尤长靖让人把他们带到一间干净的空屋里，对他们施展了幻术和半吊子催眠术，两人总算结结巴巴把研究所的情况说了出来。

    在末世前，这个研究所其实是主攻以癌症、红斑囊肿、以及遗传性血液病为主的一系列绝症。但是最核心的部分却是从事克隆和长生技术的研究。在国家财政的大力资助下，研究所从成立至今取得了不小的成就,但是在长生技术方面却一直止步不前。

    偏偏长生领域又是最得高层领导看重的，国外还时不时有‘重量级人物’发表这方面的学术论文，称自己找到了突破口。

内行看门道，外行看热闹，老毛子发表的那些理论他们也有研究，可那些东西说到底都是升职骗实验费的噱头，根本没有可行性，偏偏高层的领导们信了，一再给他们施压，甚至还要求他们外聘在这方面有‘突破性发展’砖家、叫兽。

    研究所顶着巨大的压力，以国家机密为由婉拒了高层的‘好意’，被高层一怒之下削了很多经费。就在大家一筹莫展的时候，‘高热病’爆发了。研究人员在被送进研究所的士兵身上，发现了一种非常奇特的病毒，一种能够打破生死界限令死者复生并且能够不断升级换代的病毒。

    那一刻大家心里只有一种想法，这些病毒简直就是天生为长生不死而诞生的！

    于是研究所把以往的研究成果，毫不犹豫的用到了感染者身上，妄图激发X病毒的升级换代，将其变成一种能够令人类长生不死又能够保持理智的超级病毒。

    从做下这个决定那一刻起，就注定了整个研究所的悲剧。

    他们精心研制的培养液——一种添加了史前未知物质的培养液——真的让X病毒在短时间里产生了变异。在大家欢呼雀跃幻想革命性研究成果带来的荣耀时，半死不活的实验体变成了丧尸，而且不是普通意义上的丧尸，他们的速度远比一般丧尸快得多，头骨的硬度也急剧上升，普通的枪支根本无法洞穿他们的大脑。最可怕的是，他们体内的病毒变异的太快了，他们很快就从普通丧尸进化成了舔食者……

    在研究员们意识到自己打开了潘多拉的魔盒，放出了可怕的魔鬼，并且怎么也关不上以后，立即果断封闭实验室在军方的救助下逃跑了。

    他们甚至都不敢炸毁研究所，因为地下实验室的材料很特殊，这些丧尸被困在里面很难出去。但是一旦炸毁研究所，他们也无法确定能不能炸死当时已经升级到爬行者的丧尸们，如果不能，对当时的人们来说将是一个毁灭性的打击。

    毕竟那时距离携带X病毒陨石掉到地球上，才仅仅一个月而已，对绝大部分民众而言，末世才刚刚开始。

    这两个研究员也是背的，他们好不容易逃过了研究所里丧尸的獠牙，千盼万盼盼到了军方救援，成功逃离了实验室。结果哪知他们乘坐的那辆车吉普半道上除了故障，故障还没结局，又遇上了一群疯狂的‘暴-民’，同行的兵哥当场就被人杀了。

他们俩一副弱鸡样，又声称自己是医生能够给大家瞧病，才勉强躲过一劫，被刀疤脸他们强留在了小基地。

    他们俩并不是什么核心研究员，平时打杂做数据写报告比研究的时候都多，哪怕他们真的有点才华,中途出了事情，军方根本不可能再派人回来找他们。他们被刀疤男让人看得死死的，想逃也逃不了，后来小基地被破防，他们跟着逃进了地下室。刀疤脸看在两人确实会些医术的份上，一直没宰了他们。

    不管他们二人是否曾经用活人做过可怕的实验，但他们真的没有办法接受吃人的事实。刀疤男勉强过他们几回，差点儿把人逼死以后，就没再管他们。他们俩靠吃地下室角落里的虫子，靠喝水，勉强活到了现在。

    长期的压抑和刺激以及可能带着毒素的虫子，不仅毁掉了两人的身体，更摧毁了他们的神智。

    了解了所有情况后，尤长靖把那个会医术的亲卫喊了进来。

    尤长靖问他：“刘志强，他们俩的病还能治吗？”

    在末世前，刘志强是个刚从大学毕业的外科医生，觉醒了力量系异能，开肠破肚缝合拆线是一把好手，精神创伤方面的问题，他也就学过几门选修，真谈不上懂。

    这会儿被团长问道了，他也只好硬着头皮说了：“团长，我对这方面不怎么了解……”

    “那就捡你了解的说。”

    “我看他们俩能在这种环境下活到现在，心里应该有股意念在支撑他们。我在想，如果刺激他们心里这股意念力，没准儿能对他们的病情有帮助。”刘志强小心翼翼的说，生怕自己就说错话了。

    说实在的，团长几乎不会打骂他们，平时一起出任务的时候，还会教他们很多有用的实战技巧，可不知怎么回事，每次一看到团长那双冰冷的眼睛，他心里就憷得慌，比见到爬行者还恐惧，那种感觉真的没法用语言形容。要说容貌，团长那长相能甩电视里那些明星好几条街，可整个佣兵团里，好像还真没几个女人对团长有意思。估计大家都跟他一样，光站到团长面前就亚历山大了，还敢起什么花花肠子？

    团长这种级别的，还是留个两位副团长享用吧。

    “……知道了吗？”

    “啊？”刘志强茫然的看着尤长靖，惨了，刚刚跑神跑远了……

    朱正廷走过去拍拍他的肩膀：“刚刚团长说，这两个人多半是惦记着他们A市的亲人，要你设法让他们明白，只要他们能够帮我们得到研究所里的东西，我们就带他们回A市，找到他们的亲人，懂？”

    “……懂。”

    刘志强/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~：朱副，能轻点儿不，肩膀快碎了有木有！就算你借一百个胆个我，我也不敢去肖想团长大人的！吃醋的男人伤不起啊。

    地下室被改造过，通风效果还算可以，打扫干净祛除异味后，几十个人呆在下面也不觉得太憋闷。

    Justin在外面安了许多摄像头，确保随时掌握外面的情况。尤长靖让亲卫们把车上的生活物资全部搬到地下室，来T市之前他就留了一个心眼，留了足够他们这些人使用一个多月的生活物资在车上，现在正好排上用场。

    “朱团长，这些人怎么办？”有亲卫问道。

    朱正廷看了眼那二十多个幸存者，多是些女人小孩儿，那模样看着也没两个神经正常的人了，若真是把他们赶出去了，这些人估计活不过明天。

    “分三间屋子给他们，再分一百斤面粉给他们，让他们自己先吃着，等我们离开的时候，把他们送到附近的基地。”朱正廷怜悯他们，可以分一些粮食给他们，可以把他们送到安全的基地，但是并不代表他需要负责这些人的饮食起居。自古救急不救穷，人要活着，还得靠自己。

    “是。”

    面对白花花的面粉，这二十多个幸存者全都忍不住嚎啕大哭起来。吃人肉，对有些人来说是一种难言的美味，但对更多人来说，是一种比地狱还可怕的煎熬。

    等到女人们把面粉擀成面条，煮成一碗碗香喷喷的面汤后，这些被关了几个月到几十天不等的幸存者们，终于意识到自己不是在做梦，意识到自己得救了。捧着残缺的汤碗，喝着滚烫的面汤，眼泪刷刷的流。

    刀疤脸他们五个被亲卫门折磨得半死不过，堵上嘴，拖进一间空屋里关了起来。

    

    督克一家野惯了，不乐意在狭小的地下室呆着，尤其不乐意跟小怪物呆在一起，让朱斌帮它们报备一声，自行出去猎食了。尤长靖也乐得节省粮食，督克一家能够在野外生存那么久，他根本就不用担心它们的安危。

    阿吉和喵崽都很想跟它们一块儿去，可惜一个被小怪物当成坐骑，一个被小怪物抱在怀里当玩具蹂躏，都没能出去。

    尤长靖看两个小东西被小怪物欺负得可怜兮兮的，晚上让朱正廷多给它们加了一些肉。然而，就算有肉，也不能弥补它们心灵的创伤。

    “Justin，管管你儿子，最近喵崽都被他折腾瘦了。”尤长靖好歹养了喵崽这么久，看着小肥猫被小怪物折腾得瘦了一小圈，那身漂亮的黑毛也没以前亮泽了，精神也没以前好了，多少有些心疼。

    Justin往小怪物碗里放了几颗晶核，摸摸他光溜溜的大脑袋，小怪物冲他露出一个丑兮兮的笑容。

    “有吗？我怎么没瞧出它哪瘦了。”Justin才不会坦白，是他故意唆使儿子去折腾喵崽的。

    “少装蒜，别以为我不知道你是故意让你儿子使坏的。”

    “那不是我儿子，是我们的儿子。”Justin把‘我们’二字咬得很重。

    朱正廷在一旁打趣：“没瞧出喵崽才是长靖的亲儿子吗？让你家丑儿子哪儿凉快待哪儿去。”

    “你哪只眼睛看到我儿子丑了？”Justin的护短与尤长靖如出一辙。

    “两只都看见了。”

    “好了，都别闹了，说正事。”尤长靖放下碗筷：“研究所的事情，你们怎么看？”

    朱正廷说：“我们好不容易来了，怎么能轻易放弃呢？要是放弃了，只怕以后李司令跟我们的合作，也没那么尽心尽力了。”

    Justin接着道：“没错，我对里面那个能够令丧尸快速升级的未知物质很感兴趣。我儿子可以控制那三个急速者，只要我们能进地下实验室，得到里面的东西不是难事。”

    朱正廷补充道：“我们带的物资充裕，就算现在手里二十多个幸存者，支撑一个月是没有问题的。在不暴露Justin和他儿子秘密的情况下，大家先齐心协力，慢慢磨死外面那群丧尸，然后再想办法进入地下实验室。我相信，到时候那两个研究员应该已经恢复神智了，有他们俩带领，我们可以少走很多弯路。”

    “看来你们俩已经想好对策了，”尤长靖满意一笑：“那就照你们说的办。”

    朱正廷和Justin难得默契道：“可是，长靖/长靖，我们现在比较想办你，怎么办？”

    两个精-虫上脑的混蛋！

    “要办你们俩自己慢慢办，别拉上我！”

    朱正廷和Justin无比嫌弃的看了眼对方，异口同声道：“像他那种混蛋，我怎么可能看得上！”

    “那你们的意思是我的眼光不好咯？喵崽过来，我们走！”

    “喵喵嗷！”喵崽狗腿的蹿到自家主人怀里，完全不知道自家主人又给自己拉了一次仇恨值。

    尤长靖一走，两个混蛋也没心情吵架了，默默叹息：长靖真是太害羞了。

    再叹息：这样能看不能吃的日子什么时候才是个头啊。

    要不霸王硬上弓？

    算了，还是□比较靠谱。

    “长靖不喜欢有人的时候做，要不明天我们找个机会，想办法让长靖陪我们玩一玩儿车-震？”朱正廷光想想口水都快流出来了。

    Justin也就这时候能跟朱正廷心平气和的谈话：“好主意！我记得我们来的路上，有一处风景好像还不错。”

    “明天让你儿子带喵崽跟朱斌一块儿玩去，我们找个借口把长靖拐过去。”

    “就这么说定了！”

    次日，朱正廷给大家宣布了一下作战计划，他们根据地图，结合昨天观察到的地形，在研究所附近选了一个易守难攻的山口，让土系异能者将其进一步改造，变成一个绝妙的战地。

    接着，又让督克和美莎前方研究所，将那些丧尸引诱过来。急速者对丧尸的控制力再厉害，也敌不过活生生的变异兽对他们的吸引。

    督克他们很容易就将第一批丧尸吸引过来。大家紧密配合，第一天就消灭掉了一千多个丧尸，到了下午，亲卫们异能耗尽，尤长靖令大家早早收工。

    Justin让亲卫们先行回去，他们三个还有其他要事要办。背着尤长靖支走了亲卫，半路上朱正廷拐个弯，把尤长靖带到了一个小山上。

    山不高，山顶上的视野却相当开阔，从山下到山上，开满了不知名的花朵，浅紫色的小花，带着清新的香味，远远望去，秋风徐徐，花枝摇曳，宛如一片没有尽头的紫海。

    便是在末世前，也很难见到这样的美景。

    两个心怀不轨的家伙，还没到目的地就已经猴急的不行了，哪里还有心情看什么美景？

    大概在他们的心里，这个世界上的最美的风景也敌不过怀中人水光迷离的双眸，再动听的音乐也不如怀中人难以抑制的喘息。

    偶尔从欲-海中醒来，尤长靖发现自己被剥得光溜溜的，那两个人却依然衣冠整齐，只身-下的硬物在他身体里进进出出，研磨出无尽的背德的快-感将他的理智淹没。

    不知什么时候，他笔直纤长的腿环上了朱正廷精壮的腰，不知什么时候，胸前朱红的凸起落入了Justin炙热的掌心……

    谁兴奋的喘息，谁忘情的呻-吟，谁深情的低语，伴随着肉-体撞击的啪啪声，在狭小的空间里交织成一曲古老而淫-靡的艳曲。

    金乌西坠，最后的光芒伴着云霞消失在天际，无尽的花海在微风中渐渐摇曳出细碎的光芒，点亮了漆黑的夜晚，人间仙境也不过如此。

    经过一个下午的鏖战，三人餍足而慵懒的靠着车窗，静静的享受着这片刻安宁和美丽。

    晚上，回到弹药库，他们三个才知道出事了。

    被他们救下来的幸存者中，有一女人是斯德哥尔摩综合征患者，居然在被囚禁和折辱的过程中，爱上了刀疤男，更恋上了人肉的美味。她趁着其他人没注意，偷偷联系上刀疤男，找到了备用钥匙，放出了他们五个人。幸好尤长靖今天留了两个人下来看守物资，刀疤男五人错估了这两个身材矮小的亲卫的实力，被抓个现行。放他们的那个女人，也被抓了起来，跟他们关在一起，等候尤长靖他们发落。

    尤长靖让朱正廷和Justin折腾了一下午，累得腰都快断了，哪有心情管这些，直接把处置权交给了朱正廷。

    朱正廷相比尤长靖兄弟俩要多一分仁慈，但他的仁慈并不是没有原则的，更不是像曾经的刘川那样烂好人。他的处置很简单，把这个女人交给了那些幸存者，让他们自行解决。

    未等到天亮，地下室里又多了一具尸体。女人的死状很惨，身上全是青紫的伤痕，肋骨全部被人踢断了，最后是内出血活活痛死的。

    没有一个幸存者为她的死感到惋惜，他们只痛恨自己没有早点发现这个女人的异常，差一点，差一点又沦为阶下囚沦为随时可能被吃掉‘黄皮猪两脚羊’。

    愤怒和恐惧可以把手无缚鸡之力的人，变成最可怕的魔鬼。

    为了避免再次出现这种情况，尤长靖决定让刀疤脸无人物尽其用，将他们带出去当引诱丧尸的诱饵。每天带一个人出，五天时间，就把研究所外的丧尸骗来杀光了。

    这五天里，刘志强天天跟两位研究员沟通，配合药物的作用，他们俩的精神状态明显恢复了许多。然而，尽管他们俩迫切的想要回A市，但是一听说，前提要带地下研究所，两人立刻犹豫了。

    那个地方对他们来说简直就像一场迫不及待想要忘记的噩梦，压根儿就没想过还有一天会回去。可是一想到生死未卜的亲人，他们心里的天平又开始摇摆不定。

    解决完研究所外的丧尸，尤长靖并没有急着立刻去进攻地下研究所，而是让大家休整两天，尽量提升并稳定自身的修为。这一趟，他没信心能够带所有人全身而退。

    亲卫们都清楚，这一趟将会凶险异常，但凶险并不是退却的理由。在这末世没有哪里是安全的，想要活下去，只有在一次次生死危机中突破变强！

    两天后，两个研究员终于想通了，愿意跟佣兵团一起前往地下研究所。

    

    破旧的研究所外，没有了徘徊的丧尸，大家把车停在外面，尤长靖留了几个身手最弱的亲卫在外面留守，预防可能发生的突发状况。又给两个研究员适当催眠，令二人克制住心中的恐惧后，带人进入了研究所。

    研究员带着他们从安全通道进入负一楼，走到一个全封闭式的大房间前，让罗进打开了一扇厚重的钢门。进去后，让又让罗进打开了一个类似保险柜的大箱子，打开后，他们按了几个按钮，阖上电闸，整个地下研究所瞬间灯火通明。

    “这是监控设备？”Justin指着几台外国片中才有的设备，问道。

    “没错，就是不知道还能不能用。”研究员王凡推了推鼻梁上歪斜的眼镜，找到开关，开启了监控设备。

    设备闪烁了几下，有一台设备发出尖锐的鸣叫，冒出一股浓黑的烟雾伴着被烧焦的臭味，王凡眼疾手快，拔掉了设备的电源。

    另一个研究员莫杰脸色有些难看：“没有三号设备，我们看不到负七到负九楼的情况，怎么办？”

    在大楼设计之初，为了防止出现意外情况，大楼的每一层都可以彻底封闭隔断。

    负七八九楼，正是X病毒实验区，那三个急速者和十二个爬行者很可能就困在那里。

    尤长靖三人眼底皆快速闪过一道异芒，真是天助我也！

    “先看其他六层的情况。”

    王凡熟练的按动设备上的按钮，同一时间，一至六楼的摄像头全部转动起来，很快每一条走廊，每一间实验室，每一个角落全部一览无余。

    一楼很干净，没有丧尸。

    二楼和三楼有一百多个丧尸，穿着染血的白大褂，应该是没来及撤离的研究人员。

    四楼有一个穿着军裤的舔食者，外兼五十多个一级变异人类丧尸。

    五楼有三个舔食者，一百多个二级动物变异丧尸。

    剩下的二十多个舔食者全部在六楼，外兼二百多个低级变异丧尸。

    无疑，三个急速者和十二个爬行者都被困在了负七八九楼。

    “情况大家已经清楚了，现在听我指挥。”尤长靖看着众人：“二至六楼由你们负责清理，李憬悟和刘川带队，罗进从旁协助，朱斌负责指挥督克和阿吉它们，王凡和莫杰留在这里随时为大家提供监控，负责给大家‘守门’，李承、霍钟，你们俩留在这里保护他俩。”

    “所有人，必须无条件听从李憬悟和刘川的命令，务必不能分散行动。”

    “负七到负九楼由我、朱正廷、Justin，我们三人负责清理。”

    “无论我们谁先完成清理任务，都必须收到另一方的回复后，再会合，收集物资。所有人，听明白了吗？”尤长靖冰冷锐利的眼睛，扫过在场的每一个人。

    “听明白了！”团长他们居然要凭借他们三人之力，清扫最后三层未知的并且是最危险的地方，这些亲卫们都不知道自己是佩服更多一点，还是感激更多一些。

    这栋研究所虽然危险，但是每一层都能够彻底隔断，他们近四十个人外兼几头超级厉害的变异兽，逐层清理，虽然有一定的风险，但这绝对不是一个送死的任务。反观，最后未知的三层楼才是最恐怖的，可是三个团长却毅然决定前往，这在其他佣兵团是根本想都不敢想的！

    崇拜。

    这一刻，每一个人心里都充满了对三个队长狂热的崇拜！

    任务分派完毕，大家一同走出监控中心，走到地下研究所中央。

    地下研究所是一个环形结构，每一层都有许多电梯，但一旦被封死隔断以后，就只能从中央电梯走。

    电梯门打开的瞬间，尤长靖抬手一扔，里面三个穿着白大褂的丧尸还来不及扑上来，就被三道冰锥给刺进了大脑捣毁了他们的中枢神经，直挺挺倒在了地上。

    与往常不同，往常尤长靖这种程度的冰锥能够彻底贯穿他们的大脑，并将他们的大脑射成渣，现在却仅仅只是‘刺进’而已。

    “如你们所见，这些丧尸的骨头很硬，大家多加小心，我希望等会儿汇合的时候，你们所有人，一个不少的站在我面前。”

    “是，团长！”亲卫们士气如虹。

    尤长靖三人率先走进了其中一个电梯，按下‘负7’，电梯门缓缓关上，电梯急速下坠。

    走出电梯，尤长靖三人直接将麦克风收进了空间里。

    “Justin，先查看这层楼的情况。”

    “我们运气不错，这一层只有三个爬行者，还有十五只很奇怪的丧尸犬。”Justin话音刚落，三个爬行者出现在了前方不远处走廊的天花板和墙壁上，十五只双头丧尸犬吐着舌头，嘴角淌着浓浆从左右两侧围了上来。                    

    电光火石间,尤长靖和朱正廷就分别用精神力锁定了三只爬行者,直接冻结了他们的大脑,三只爬行者还没来得及发起进攻,就从两侧墙壁和天花板上掉了下来，有两只脑袋着地,大脑直接摔成冰碎块，一只大脑中的火焰喷射而出，蔓延至全身，哀嚎着浑身抽搐着痛苦的死去。

    为了节约异能，集中精力对付最底层的丧尸，Justin没有贸然使用类尸异能，也没有直接进攻，他在第一时间构筑了一道风墙,用强大的气旋挡住了变异丧尸犬的进攻。

    尤长靖和朱正廷弄死爬行者，腾出手来，却并没有急着用异能对付变异丧尸犬。尤长靖心念一动，手中多了一把银白色花纹繁复的枪支，赫然是阿狼交给他的外星武器。

    尤长靖按照小鬼的指导，将异能附着在指尖，拂过枪柄上的纹路，虚空中突然传来一个机械的电子音：“！#￥@#！#￥……？”【是否激活Y-1晶核武器？】原先听不懂的外星语，被小鬼翻译了出来。

    尤长靖之前一直没琢磨出如何使用这把武器，谁能想得到这武器居然是需要语言识别系统自动激活的呢？

    “￥%%！”【是。】尤长靖用小鬼教给他的星际通用语回道。

    咔嚓一声，冰冷的枪柄流光一闪，枪柄处多了一个可以扣动的扳机，枪管上多了一个只有尤长靖才能看到的虚拟3D智能瞄准仪，附瞄准纠错功能。这些图标用的都是星际通用文字标注的，尤长靖没事的时候跟小鬼学了一些，勉强能看懂。

    尤长靖瞄准一只不断撞击风墙的丧尸犬，虚拟瞄准仪旁边立刻出现了标的物的距离，是否在射程内。

    据小鬼说，这把武器应该还有更高级的功能，但是他离开宇宙海的时间太久了，早就跟不上这些晶核武器的升级换代，他能做的也是帮忙把武器激活，剩下的功能，还得尤长靖自己摸索。

    尤长靖扣动扳机，只见一束耀眼的光芒一闪而逝，风墙外的双头丧尸犬‘砰’得一声撞在墙壁上，一个鸡蛋大小的洞贯穿了它的大脑，四周的腐肉冒着烟发出高温烤制时特有的‘滋滋’声。

    失去了一个脑袋的丧尸犬挣扎着从地上爬起来，行动明显不如之前灵活，还未冲到风墙前方，便被另一束光芒悄无声息的射中，颓然倒地。

    尤长靖的枪法很准，几乎只要拿着枪，手臂就能自发瞄准丧尸的大脑，短短几分钟，十五只丧尸犬就被悄无声息的清绝一空。

    Justin撤去风墙，看着丧尸犬脑门上硕大的洞，啧啧感慨道：“这枪的威力真强！”

    朱正廷走到这些层叠的丧尸犬跟前，准备等喵崽挖走晶核后，放把火毁尸灭迹，不过……

    “长靖，你们快过来看，”他蹲下·身，指着极具体型差异明显的丧尸犬道，“你们看，它们脑门上的洞，大小差别很大。”

    果然，这些尸体中，体型最小的，枪洞只有鸽子蛋大小，体型最大的，枪洞能有鸭蛋大小，区别非常明显。

    Justin皱眉道：“难道这把枪还能自动调节能量输出不成？”

    尤长靖按照小鬼教的办法，顺利打开枪柄，枪柄中的舔食者晶核只用了七分之一不到。

    开了三十枪，才耗掉一颗3级晶核1/7不到的能量。

    换言之，一颗3级晶核能够发出210发这样威力的子弹，如果遇到的不是这种骨质比普通丧尸硬得多的变异品种，估计还能多开很多枪。

    难怪那些人会丧心病狂的往原始星球上投掷‘神魔病毒’了！哪怕这些晶核仅仅作为子弹拿去卖，都能卖出难以想象的财富！

    “看来我们得尽早去一趟神农架了，看看这场灾难究竟是天灾还是人祸！”尤长靖冰冷的眼底血光粼粼。

    “没错！”朱正廷和Justin身上也迸发出强烈的杀意。

    如果是天灾，那么可以当做冥冥中命运对人类的惩罚。可如果是人祸，呵呵……

    这一层的丧尸已经清理完毕，朱正廷负责留下处理尸体，尤长靖和Justin兵分两路，搜刮用得上的物资和资料。据王凡说，负7楼到负9楼的设备是最尖端的，这些东西带回A市，难保不会被人惦记上。与其被人用借口夺走，还不如先藏起来，等以后有机会了、没人再敢觊觎他们的东西的时候，再拿出来也不迟！

    一个小时后，负七楼的东西被他们扫荡一空，大家向负八楼进军。

    根据小怪物的汇报，负八楼一共有七个爬行者，一百多个更加厉害的变异动物。

    光靠Justin的风墙，根本挡不住它们的进攻。

    不过，Justin可不只是只有风系异能那么简单！

    Justin带着小怪物，将自己伪装成丧尸，拿着晶核武器，自行去了负八楼。

    跟负七楼比起来，负八楼明显要破败很多，走廊上只有零星几盏灯亮着，到处都是撕碎腐烂的骨头以及嗡嗡的蝇虫，实验室里的仪器也被损毁了许多。

    Justin找了间面积不大，大门已经损毁被卡死，半开着只能容许一个丧尸通过的实验室。他从空间里拿出一块儿变异兽的肉仍在地上，找了一个隐秘的地方躲了起来。

    丧尸虽然不会主动攻击丧尸，但是，如果被高级一些丧尸发现，有某个丧尸存在‘反丧尸’行为，那么照样会对你发起攻击。

    爬行者的等级不算高，但是这个研究所的丧尸明显比外面的丧尸要厉害的得多，透着股诡异劲儿，还是小心为上。Justin最初伪装成丧尸杀丧尸的时候，不是没被变异爬行者追杀过，他可不想节外生枝。

    鲜血的味道刺激着这些饥饿到极点的丧尸，几乎在Justin拿出肉的瞬间，他们就往这间实验室蜂拥而来。

    大门只能容一个丧尸通过，等他花尽心力从众多丧尸中脱颖而出，挤进狭小的钢门，他甚至还没来得及品尝胜利的果实，一束悄无声息的光芒就结束了他的生命。

    如果没有那块儿香喷喷的淌着血的大肉块儿，那几个变异爬行者兴许还能懵懂的意识到，事情有点不对劲。可是，对于好几个月没有进过食的他们来说，他们眼睛里除了那块儿肉，已经什么都看不见了！

    危险？能吃吗？小弟死了，死了正好，免得跟老子抢肉！

    一百多个丧尸，Justin中途都不带换个晶核，短短半个小时不到，就将他们全部一一解决。确定这层楼已经被清理干净后，他用麦克风联系上尤长靖。

    “长靖，这层楼已经清理干净了，你们赶紧下来吧。”Justin的语气说不出的轻快和得意，“还有，告诉朱正廷那个混蛋，保护你这种事情以后就交给我来了，让他哪儿凉快哪儿待着去！”

    尤长靖看看正在静坐疯狂吸收晶核能量的朱正廷，无奈的笑道：“Justin，你先把负八楼的物资收一下，朱正廷现在正在晋级，等他晋级完了，我就跟他一块儿下来。”

    靠，朱正廷居然要晋到5级了，5级了，5级了……

    一长串5级在Justin的脑海里跟刷屏似的飘过，刚刚的得瑟劲儿瞬间烟消云散。

    “好，我知道了。”Justin蔫头蔫脑的回道，尼玛，劳资在丧尸围城的时候耗了那么多晶核都没能升到5级，为毛朱正廷就抢先了，为毛又被他抢先了，混蛋！

    尤长靖试着安慰他一下：“……乖。”

    Justin：“……”

    负八楼的仪器、药物损毁严重，Justin泄愤似的把它们全装进了空间，反正到时候让朱正廷放把火把那些易燃物烧了，其他人还以为他们这里发生了激战呢。

    晋级是见漫长而艰难的事情，朱正廷一遍遍用晶核能量冲击瓶颈，在业火煅烧般痛楚中，终于迈入了5级异能的门槛。一股强大的能量瞬间充盈全身，朱正廷借着晶核的余力，将修为稳定在了5级初阶中期。

    在朱正廷睁开眼的瞬间，一股炙热的气息扑面而来，尤长靖知道他成功了，笑道：“感觉怎么样？”

    “非常好。”朱正廷站了起来伸出右手，手心燃烧着一团幽兰色的火焰，火焰的颜色看起来比以前更偏黑色了，尤长靖站在两米之外都能感受到那股灼热到极致的气息。

    “那我们下去吧，已经两个小时了，Justin在下面应该等……”尤长靖话未说完，就被朱正廷拉进怀里。他一手揽着他的腰，一手压着他的后脑勺，不由分说吻上了那张微凉的唇，舌头用力撬开他的牙齿，近乎饥-渴的允吸他嘴里的津液，那种甘甜的味道，仿佛可以抚平他灵魂最深处的躁动。

    Justin在楼下实在等不过了，索性坐电梯上来，谁知电梯门一打开，就看到两人正吻得难舍难分。

    靠，朱混蛋又背着老子吃独食！

    Justin怒了，不与分说强势插-入二人中间。

    男人都是用下半-身思考，这句话说得一点错也没有，尤长靖怎么也没想明白，明明只是亲个嘴而已，怎么发展到最后变成他们三人互撸了？

    瞟见角落里，小怪物和喵崽无比纯洁无辜的眼神，尤长靖简直恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

    “长靖，真想在这儿做了你。”朱正廷轻轻扣上了尤长靖衬衣上的最后一个扣子，天知道，他有多想撕掉这件衣服，多想狠狠的将眼前人干一遍又一遍。

    “就是，我们还没在这种地方做过了，医生病人什么的，长靖……”Justin幻想着他的宝贝哥哥脱光光躺在洁白的病床上，羞涩的来一句‘尤医生，请轻一点，我怕疼’，光想想这场景，才刚刚消下去的欲-望又迅速抬头了。

    尤长靖一看他俩色咪-咪的眼神，俊脸爆红，双目瞪圆：“你们俩个给我闭嘴！”

    朱正廷和Justin看着他眼角尚未散去的欲望，眼中粼粼的水光，身下的欲望更加高涨了。

    于是……

    于是，在尤长靖暴怒的脸色下，两人悻悻的跟在他身后，前往楼下，朱正廷放把火，把八楼能烧的东西全烧了，蠢动的欲望消退下去。

    然后，继续前往负九楼。

    负九楼最厉害的就是那3个急速者，余下还有2个爬行者,外兼一百多个人类丧尸。

    在下去之前，尤长靖往晶核武器中装入一枚爬行者晶核，交给Justin，到了底楼，尚未开启电梯门，Justin就让小怪物控制住了3个急速者。他伪装成丧尸，走出电梯，循着急速者所在的方向走去。尤长靖在Justin走出电梯后，在电梯门口凝结了一堵厚实的冰墙，无视电梯发出的警报声，朱正廷用幽火冰墙上一下一上溶出两个洞口。

    透过这个洞口，尤长靖和朱正廷一个往外扔冰锥，一个射火箭，配合精神力的作用，不断解决掉外面张牙舞爪扑上来的丧尸。

    另一边，Justin拿着武器找到了三个急速者，在小怪物的控制下，三个身体纤长，通体灰黑，手脚巨大，拖着一条约一米五长骨质尾巴的急速者，茫然的站在一间最高规格的实验室里。

    小怪物虽然厉害，但毕竟年纪太小，同时控制三个急速者已经是他的极限了，Justin能够感知到他体内的力量正在急剧消耗，他不敢耽搁，扣动扳机，一人一枪干净利落的解决了他们。

    【咦，这里怎么会有这个东西！】Justin的脑海中传来小鬼惊喜的声音。

    【Justin，快，快把实验桌上那个箱子给我！】

    Justin看了眼实验桌，上面的仪器工具几乎全部被毁了，只有一个看不出材质的箱子放在一堆废墟中，异常醒目。箱子的上套了一个手铐，一头铐着箱子，一头铐半截腐烂的人手，手的主人却已经不见踪迹了，也不知是被丧尸啃光了还是变成了断臂丧尸。

    Justin拎着箱子，箱子的背面是一些数字按钮，看起来应该是电子密码锁。

    【这里面的是什么东西？】Justin用精神力问小鬼。

    【如果我没看错的话，应该是龙髓。】小鬼惋惜道：【你们地球人居然把这么珍贵的东西用到这些丧尸身上，简直是暴殄天物！】

    【龙髓？这东西有什么用？】

    【用处多得是，你先把这玩意收到空间里。这东西就算放到宇宙海，也是难得一见的宝贝啊，想不到居然能在地上找到，还是那么大一块儿！】小鬼兴奋不已。

    【这个箱子安装了自毁系统，如果你不想里面的东西被炸没了，最好等我找到专业人员来打开它。】

    小鬼鄙夷道：【你少吓唬我，龙髓再好我也用不上，你以为龙髓是什么人都能用的吗？笨蛋！我诅咒你用不了龙髓！以小人之心度君子之腹！】骂到最后，小鬼在空间里做了一个鬼脸，嘴巴撅得都能挂瓶子了。

    Justin把箱子收进空间：【谁让你有不良前科的！】

    【……】小鬼委屈的闭上了嘴巴。

    Justin掏了三只急速者的晶核，带着小怪物一起出去，趁着类尸异能还在，帮着尤长靖他们很快解决了负九楼的丧尸。

    等他们把该收的东西收了，耳机里传来李憬悟的声音，亲卫们已经把二至楼的丧尸全部清理干净了，并且非常幸运，没有人员伤亡。

    接下来的事情就简单了，尤长靖让亲卫们稍作休整，然后开始挨层搬东西。大家效率非常高，在天黑之前，能搬走的东西——仪器、设备、药品、生活物资、枪械等等——全都搬上了车。

    准备离开前，朱正廷发现研究员莫杰似乎有些心不在焉的，便问道：“怎么了？舍不得离开这儿吗？”

    “没……”莫杰推了推眼镜，微微颔首，落寞道：“是啊，确实有点舍不得这里，好歹在这儿工作了快二十年……”

    朱正廷看着他，眼神无比锐利：“是吗？既然如此喜欢这里，那前两天，你怎么那么不乐意回来呢？还是说，这研究所里还有什么好东西，你没告诉我们？”

    莫杰脸色一白：“怎，怎么可能！研究所里的东西你们不都已经搬空了吗？还能有什么好东西？”

    朱正廷似乎没打算简单放过他：“比如说，王凡提到的史前未知物质呢？”

    莫杰在心里暗骂王凡个没城府的蠢货，脸上尽量露出无辜的笑容：“那东西末世前就已经用完了，再说了，就算还有，也轮不到我和王凡这种小人物知晓不是？”

    朱正廷冷笑道：“我劝你最好别起什么不该有的心思。”这个莫杰绝对有问题！

    好歹也在末世摸爬滚打了这么久，朱正廷想把人心把人性往简单纯朴的方向想都不可能。

    “不会，绝对不会。”莫杰看着朱正廷离开的背影，厚厚的镜片上反射出一缕冷光。

    趁着天色还没有完全黑下来，大家驱车赶回了弹药库。

    弹药库里的十九个幸存者，看到亲卫们赶了回去，全都松了口气。同时，也对黑爪子佣兵团的本事有了更深刻的理解。他们一开始，都不相信黑爪子佣兵团能够拿下军区医院，可谁能想得到，他们才花了几天时间就把那个人人闻之变色的‘军区医院’，还没出现任何伤亡状况。

    他们还是人吗？

    尤长靖也没想到这次的事情会这么顺利，以示庆祝，他让大家今晚敞开肚子大吃一顿，所有的物资由他出，还拿了许多从研究所里收缴来的美酒分给大家，让大伙尽情享用。

    次日，继续休整。他被朱正廷和Justin拐到上次那片花海里，玩了一把‘野·合’。第三天启程离开的时候，他都是梦游着上车的，斜躺在后座上，各种不适，Justin那个小狼崽子借着给他按摩的机会，趁机揩油无数。最丢脸的是……尤长靖的俊脸红了又青，青了又黑继而转红。

    真是白疼他了！还有朱正廷，也是个大混蛋！

【完】


End file.
